


Priestess

by kathkin



Series: Merlin Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t just kill a priestess of the old religion. It doesn’t work that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2008, just after 1x13 aired.

You don’t just kill a priestess of the old religion. It doesn’t work that way.

Or it shouldn’t, anyway.

 _Rules be damned_ , she thinks. And so when the rain starts falling over the island again, a body reforms out of the earth.

She lay on the ground for a long time, considering what to do next.

She’d make Merlin pay for killing her. But not right away. She’d give him some time. He’d earned that.

But not too long. Because she still has an advantage, now, while he’s still learning. Now she still has a chance. And she’ll take it.


End file.
